La mort ou l'amour
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Un Chevalier d'Or va très mal. Mais l'amour peu accomplir des miracles. Pfff ! Moi et les résumés… Voilà le genre de bêtise que j'écris quand je manque d'inspiration pour d'autres fics. Ne m'en veuillez pas ! Pas taper ! ! !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada.

**Genre :** Romance/Angst un peu. Je n'annonce pas mes couples, je fais la surprise. De toutes façons, on les aime tous ! Yaoi.

**Rating :** M

**Spolier :** Un Chevalier d'Or va très mal. Mais l'amour peu accomplir des miracles. (Pfff ! Moi et les résumés…) Voilà le genre de bêtise que j'écris quand je manque d'inspiration pour d'autres fics. Ne m'en veuillez pas ! (Pas taper !)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Assis sur le sable de la plage, le dos contre un rocher, Saga regardait les vagues qui venaient mourir sur la grève. Elles avançaient, roulant mollement, avec une petite écume blanche sur leur crête avant de déserter le sable humide. Le Chevalier d'Or semblait comme hypnotisé par le phénomène. Le vent soulevait sa longue chevelure d'un bleu tirant sur le violet. Il avait les genoux pliés et ses avant bras appuyé dessus. Il roulait un petit galet entre ses doigts d'un geste inconscient. Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda l'horizon.

Il était venu là pour être seul. Il en avait besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ils avaient tous été ressuscités depuis quelques semaines. Tous les Chevaliers d'Or semblaient avoir un besoin irrépressible de passer du temps les uns avec les autres. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble, allaient au restaurant, en boite de nuit, se promenaient, enfin ils avaient envie de vivre en communauté. Tout avait été dit, tout avait été pardonné. Alors pourquoi, lui, n'arrivait-il pas à s'en réjouir ? Pourquoi les fuyait-il ? Parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir droit à cette nouvelle vie. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner à lui-même toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises pendant les treize années où il avait usurpé la place de Grand Pope. Il se demandait comment Shion, qu'il avait traitreusement attaqué avec une décharge d'énergie d'une formidable puissance, comment l'Atlante l'avait pardonné. Comment avait-il fait ? Tous estimaient que son comportement pendant la bataille contre Hadès parlait pour lui et l'avait purifié de toutes ses fautes mais lui n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Il pensait que ce qu'il avait fait ne méritait pas le pardon.

Le vent poussait quelques mèches bleues devant son beau visage qu'il repoussa machinalement. Il finit par se lever et jeta dans la mer le galet qu'il tenait. Il fallait qu'il rentre sinon son frère s'inquièterait et il était capable de retourner tout le Sanctuaire pour le retrouver. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, chacun avait compris que, loin de se haïr, ils éprouvaient un amour fraternel profond. Ils avaient bien tenté de détruire ce lien mais sans y parvenir. Il était juste resté enfoui au plus profond de leur cœur, attendant de pouvoir à nouveau faire surface. Et c'est ce qu'il fit lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le parvis du Temple d'Athéna. Cet amour les poussa l'un vers l'autre, pleurant, sanglotant, suppliant l'autre de le pardonner. Même si Kanon avait également commis des horreurs, Saga estimait que le monstre, c'était lui.

D'abord, il se reprochait de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour résister à cette possession. Ensuite, il s'était conduit comme un véritable tyran violent, cynique, sans cœur. Combien de gardes avait-il tué parce qu'ils avaient vu son visage ? Combien de servantes et de serviteurs avait-il violé et tué ensuite pour ne pas qu'il le reconnaisse ? Il avait ordonné que soit exécuté les cinq Bronze qui s'étaient soi-disant rebellés contre l'autorité du Sanctuaire et donc la sienne. Ordre qui avait entraîné la mort de nombreux Chevaliers d'Argent et par la suite, de Chevaliers d'Or. Et sacrilège des sacrilèges, il avait osée porter la main sur la Déesse ! Comment pouvait-on lui pardonner ? Oh bien sûr, lorsque Athéna le toucha de son sceptre, il redevint lui-même pendant les dernières secondes de sa vie mais après, il se fit passer pour un Spectre. Pour la seconde fois, il devait essayer de tuer Athéna. C'est Shaka qui fit les frais de ce complot. Même si c'était faux, il l'avait quand même fait, avec Camus et Shura. A deux reprises, ils avaient utilisé l'Athéna Exclamation, strictement interdite par la Déesse. Comment pouvait-on lui pardonner tout ça ? Il aurait un monstre pareil en face de lui, il ne lui pardonnerait pas ! Alors comment faisaient-ils tous ?

Ses pas le menèrent au bas du Grand Escalier qu'il commença à monter. A chaque fois qu'il devait traverser les Temples, il souhaitait au plus profond de lui qu'ils soient désert pour ne pas croiser un de ses frères d'armes. Malheureusement, Mû était là comme toujours occupé à réparer une armure. Ils n'étaient plus en alerte, il n'était donc pas nécessaire de demander l'autorisation de traverser au Chevalier qui gardait les lieux. Mais immanquablement, quelques mots étaient forcément échangés. Et Saga avait de plus en plus de mal à se sentir à l'aise en présence de ses amis. Le seul dont il arrivait à supporter la présence sans avoir envie de s'enfuir, c'était son frère.

- Saga ? Ca va ?

- Salut ! fit-il d'une petite voix avec un geste vague de la main.

- T'as eu une panne d'oreiller ce matin ?

- Euh… non ! J'étais fatigué, j'avais pas trop envie de m'entraîner.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Ouais, ça va.

- Tu devrais peut-être voir le médecin du Sanctuaire. Si t'as une baisse de forme, y te remettra sur pied !

- Mouais… peut-être.

Saga s'éloigna en direction du second Temple. Mû le regarda et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il fallait qu'il parle à Kanon. Saga allait mal, il le sentait dans son cosmos. Il avait beau essayer de le camoufler mais pour quelqu'un comme le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, s'était encore plus éloquent que s'il lui avait hurlé son mal être en face. Il devait aussi voir Shaka. La Vierge avait des facultés qui pourraient leur être utile. Il fallait surveiller le Gémeaux de près mais discrètement. Il ne fallait surtout qu'il se renferme encore plus sur lui-même.

Il passa le Temple du Taureau sans voir Aldébaran qui était encore aux arènes avec les novices. Ces escaliers lui paraissaient interminables. Il avançait comme un automate, sans même essayer de lutter contre cette noirceur qu'il sentait ramper sur sa peau et s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il arriva chez lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Kanon n'était pas là. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à se forcer à parler et à faire bonne figure. Il finit par s'allonger sur son lit et tira la couette sur lui. Bien que l'on soit en juin et que la température fut élevée, il avait froid. Dans son cœur, dans son âme, il grelottait.

* * *

Kanon n'avait pas trouvé son frère ce matin là mais il savait qu'il s'isolait de temps en temps et ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Et puis, il avait autre chose en tête. Après l'entraînement, il avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avouer ses sentiments à Milo. Depuis leur retour, il avait réalisé qu'il n'arrivait plus à se l'ôter de la tête. Il recherchait sa compagnie en permanence, le Scorpion agissait sur lui comme une drogue infiniment puissante et atrocement délicieuse. Il fallait qu'il entende le son de sa voix, profonde, grave, caressante, qu'il voit son visage si beau, terriblement séduisant, qu'il croise ses yeux si bleus, espiègles et pétillants. Il était amoureux de Milo à en crever. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, et tant pis s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il ne le harcèlerait pas. Au début il souffrirait mais il passerait à autre chose et continuerait à vivre. Pensait-il vraiment que s'était aussi facile ? Souffrir, il avait l'habitude même si un amour non partagé était probablement la pire douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais à affronter. Et pendant qu'il se rendait au huitième Temple, il réfléchissait au moyen de s'y prendre. 

_- Il ne reste plus d'ennemi en présence de ma Déesse. Le seul qui reste en sa compagnie est un frère d'arme. Il se nomme Kanon du signe des Gémeaux et il tient le rang le Chevalier d'Or._

Ces paroles résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Il se repassait ce souvenir en boucle, encore et encore, se délectant du son de chaque mot et de ce qu'ils signifiaient, du ton de la voix. Mais comment allait-il lui dire ?

- Milo ? appela-t-il en entrant dans la onzième Maison.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement et toqua trois fois. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir à l'intérieur, puis une clé tourner dans la serrure. Milo se tenait devant lui, une serviette de bain autour des reins, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Kanon déglutit en voyant le Chevalier presque nu. Tout son courage sembla s'envoler vers des contrées inaccessibles sans qu'il ne puis rien faire pour le rattraper. Bien sûr, il éprouvait une attirance physique mais jusqu'à présent il avait préféré occulter cet aspect des choses, préférant se concentrer sur ses sentiments et les rapports intellectuels qu'il pouvait créer avec le Scorpion et il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Mais là, la quasi nudité de son vis-à-vis venait de lui rappeler brutalement et délicieusement que, physiquement, il n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout insensible au corps de Milo.

- Kanon ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

- Depuis quand tu fermes ta porte à clé ? fit-il en entrant et refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Toujours quand j'me douche. J'm'habille et j'arrive !

Le Gémeaux s'installa sur le canapé du salon en proie à la plus violente émotion. Il craignait même que Milo ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de lui dire.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? fit Milo de la cuisine.

- Un café j'veux bien.

Quelque chose d'un peu long à préparer pour lui permettre de réfléchi encore. Mais la machine à expresso de Milo était du genre rapide.

- J'ai pas mis d'sucre, fit-il en s'asseyant à coté de Kanon.

- Merci.

- Alors que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? fit le maître des lieux avec un sourire taquin.

- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important mais je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, répondit Kanon en posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

- Tu m'intrigues !

- En fait je vais faire quelque chose qui risque de te surprendre. J'espère juste que tu m'en voudras pas trop.

Sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, il prit le visage de Milo entre ses mains, s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout doucement. Il s'attendait à un sursaut de surprise, voir même un recul mais le Scorpion ne bougea pas. Il lui sembla même qu'il répondit légèrement à son baiser. Il s'écarta et plongea son regard vert, brillant d'émotion dans les deux saphirs du Scorpion. Celui-ci l'observait, une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard. Kanon s'attendait quand même à une réaction. La surprise, le dégout, la joie, la colère mais là, rien. Il fut plutôt décontenancé par l'attitude du Scorpion.

- Tu dis rien ? hasarda-t-il tout doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'je dise ?

- Je sais pas. Que j'aurais pas du, que t'aimes quelqu'un d'autre ou que cette fois-ci j'vais vraiment goûter à l'Antarès.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Tu t'en doutes pas ?

- J'veux qu'tu m'le dises. Je veux entendre les mots sortir de ta jolie bouche.

Kanon cru qu'il hallucinait. La voix de Milo était devenue chaude et sensuelle. Et il avait dit qu'il avait une jolie bouche. Pourquoi ? Et son regard où brillait une flamme inquiétante était rivé au sien et semblait vouloir l'hypnotiser. C'est qu'il serait bien capable d'utiliser la "Restriction" sur lui.

- C'est assez embarrassant Milo. Il m'a fallut du temps pour trouver le courage de venir te voir. J'entends encore tes paroles lorsque tu m'as désigné comme le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Depuis ce jour, tu m'obsèdes complètement. Mais depuis notre retour, j'ai compris pourquoi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime. J'voulais qu'tu l'saches. Si tu partages pas mes sentiments, c'est pas grave. J'me f'rais une raison. Je sais pas c'que t'éprouves pour moi mais j'espère que j'ai pas tout gâcher et que tu resteras quand même mon ami parce que j'en ai besoin.

Kanon baissa les yeux et devant l'absence de réaction de Milo, il se leva pour partir. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la porte le Scorpion l'appela. Il se retourna et sentit brusquement paralysé. Il ne pouvait plus faire un geste.

- Milo à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Moi aussi j'éprouve une violente attirance pour toi depuis qu'on est revenu, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en s'approchant du Gémeaux.

Il le déshabilla littéralement du regard, laissant ses yeux courir sur son corps tandis qu'il lui tournait autour. Bien que mal à l'aise, Kanon du s'avouer que se retrouver à la merci du Chevalier lui plaisait, l'excitait même. Il était près à tout pour se faire aimer de lui.

- Je pourrais profiter de ton corps sans que tu puisses faire le moindre geste. Te prendre et te faire crier de plaisir sans que tu puisses rien y faire. Mais un partenaire immobile, c'est pas très amusant.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes ont dit m'aimer mais ils ne voulaient que le plaisir que je pouvais leur donner. Ils ne voulaient que mon corps. Je veux plus de ça. Je veux être aimé pour moi, pas pour mon physique.

- Si je ne voulais que ton corps, y a longtemps que j'l'aurais eu. T'aurais pas résisté au Gen Rô Mao Ken ! J'aurais même fait en sorte que tu crois m'aimer, je t'aurais soumis à mes caprices sexuels et t'aurais adoré ça. T'en aurais redemandé ! Sois honnête et reconnais que sur ce coup là, j'ai raison !

Kanon se sentit libre quelques secondes après avoir prononcé ses paroles. Il remua pour vérifier que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Milo lui tournait le dos. Ses épaules tressautaient doucement sous ses sanglots. Le Gémeaux le contourna et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Pardon Kanon ! murmura le Scorpion d'une voix à peine audible.

- C'est rien ! Y a pas d'casse ! Personne n'est blessé !

- Si ! Toi ! s'écria-t-il en levant un regard brillant de larmes vers Kanon. T'es venu, confiant, m'avouer que tu m'aimes et moi, je… je t'humilie, je me moque de toi !

- C'est pas grave…

- Mais on m'a dit tellement souvent ces mots pour finalement ne pas les penser que je peux plus le supporter. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'aimer et d'être aimer. Je ne veux plus qu'on se serve de moi comme d'un simple partenaire sexuel.

- Je t'aime Milo, moi je t'aime. Et c'est pas des mots vides de sens, creux et sans rien derrière. Je veux construire quelque chose avec toi. De durable, de solide. Je veux pas que ton corps, même si c'est vrai que tu es une irrésistible tentation et que je suis à jeun depuis des semaines. Je veux aussi ton cœur, ton âme. Je veux tout de toi Milo.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te croire, mais tout ça aussi je l'ai entendu trop souvent.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que je t'aime de tout mon cœur ? Dis-le-moi et j'le ferai. J'irai te décrocher la lune si tu me le demandes !

Milo plongea ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux de Kanon. Et là il sut. Les yeux et le visage du Gémeaux étaient empreints de sincérité et de vérité. Il vit l'amour de Kanon, il le sentit dans la tristesse de son regard parce qu'il avait cru blesser le Scorpion avec ses mots. Il lut quelque chose de pur, de vrai, d'immense.

- Tu pourrais te contenter de mes baisers sans qu'on fasse l'amour ?

- Tant que tu voudras. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt. Je t'attendrai…

- Pourquoi tu dis que t'es à jeun depuis des semaines ?

- Parce que j'ai envie que de toi, uniquement de toi ! De personne d'autre !

Milo posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kanon. C'était un baiser doux, sensuel. Il ne prit pas le Gémeaux dans ses bras, il craignait de céder à la tentation qu'était pour lui ce corps si désirable. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'instinct primal qui vient toujours mettre son grain de sel quand on voudrait que les choses restent sages. Kanon répondit à se baiser, débordant d'amour. Il voulait montrer à Milo la profondeur de ses sentiments uniquement à travers ce simple contact. Mais lui aussi sentit ses sens et son corps s'embraser. Il osa mettre ses mains sur ses bras pour approfondir leur baiser. Milo entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, arrachant un soupir incontrôlé à Kanon. Par les Dieux ! Milo le rendait fou. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, il avait envie de les sentir partout sur son corps. Brusquement, il mit un terme à leur étreinte.

- Si on continue, je pourrai plus m'arrêter, souffla-t-il en posant son front contre celui du Scorpion. J'ai tellement envie de toi…

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi Kanon. Je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever ! Mais je ne veux pas que ton corps moi non plus et je sais maintenant que ton cœur est à moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime, c'est pourtant clair non ! Je sais que tes sentiments sont sincères comme les miens. J'ai aucune raison de nous faire encore attendre. Ce serait une véritable torture !

- J'veux pas que tu cèdes sous l'impulsion du moment. J'veux pas que tu regrettes après !

- Je regretterai pas, je le sais !

- Alors fais-moi l'amour Milo ! Emmènes-moi dans ta chambre et fais-moi l'amour !

- Tu t'abandonnes à mes caprices ? fit malicieusement Milo.

- Complètement. Montres-moi le pouvoir du Dard du Scorpion ! fit-il sur le même ton, utilisant ce jeu de mot qui les fit sourire tous les deux.

Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre, avides de se goûter. Leurs bras se refermèrent sur leurs corps qui se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, provocant un double gémissement de satisfaction. Leurs mains partir à la découverte du corps de l'autre mais bientôt leurs vêtements devinrent trop encombrant. Ils ôtèrent leurs t-shirt, le contact de leur peau les fit gémir. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient, leurs cœurs s'emballaient. Kanon aurait pu rester ainsi des heures à dévorer la bouche du Scorpion dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Milo parcourait son dos, faisant naître de délicieux frissons dans tout le corps du Gémeaux. Les mouvements de leurs bassins échappaient à leur contrôle. Milo en rêvait depuis des mois. Il s'enivrait de la douceur de sa peau, de son parfum légèrement iodée, de l'odeur de sa transpiration, suave et virile à la fois.

Les lèvres de Kanon derrière son oreille le firent bondir. Ses sens étaient pris de frénésie, puis il se souvint que c'était le Gémeaux qui devait subir ses caprices, alors il reprit le contrôle de la situation. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir les abdominaux durs qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il remonta sur les flancs, mais là son amant laissa échapper un petit rire. Chatouilleux, Milo enregistra l'information. Il prit la main de Kanon et l'entraîna derrière lui dans le couloir, jusqu'à sa chambre dont il ferma la porte à clé. Le fixant des yeux, il déboutonna le pantalon du Gémeaux puis se colla à lui en le poussant contre le mur. Il l'embrassa encore, glissant ses mains au creux des reins et les laissant s'aventurer sur les fesses dures et musclées qu'il malaxa sans douceur tout en tirant les hanches à lui. Leurs érections encore emprisonnées commençaient à devenir douloureuses mais ils aimaient ça. Il continua longtemps cette caresse puis ce décida enfin à débarrasser l'ex Dragon des Mers de son pantalon. Milo s'éloigna et regarda son amant nu, laissant le désir monter dans son corps si tant est que se fut encore possible. Provocant, Kanon appuya sa tête contre le mur et leva ses bras. Il se déhancha et observa le Scorpion avec un regard brulant et terriblement insolent.

- Alors, souffla-t-il, t'aimes c'que tu vois ?

- Kanon, tu sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes en me provocant comme ça.

- Je t'ai dit que je subirai tous tes caprices. Alors soit capricieux !

- Tu l'auras voulu !

Il se colla à nouveau à Kanon, caressant son corps avec une passion qui le surprenait lui-même. Le Gémeaux, soupirait et gémissait sous ses assauts. Lorsqu'il ferma ses lèvres sur un téton Kanon cria, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Ses doigts s'emparèrent de l'autre pour le martyriser, et les cris reprirent de plus belle. Puis il descendit la braguette de son pantalon mais sans défaire le bouton. Il prit la main de Kanon et la glissa à l'intérieur. Celui-ci le caressa puis sortit doucement le sexe qui se dressa magnifiquement.

- Prends-moi dans ta bouche ! murmura Milo en plantant son regard animal dans celui de Kanon qui sentit son excitation augmenter au son sensuel de sa voix.

Lentement, en frottant son torse contre le corps du Scorpion, l'embrassant tout au long de sa descente, il s'agenouilla. Il sentit une main s'égarer dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre caressait son visage. Il embrassa le membre dressé et pulsant, provocant un soupir qui le fit sourire. Il commença à le lécher sur toute la longueur, s'attardant sur le frein qu'il savait très sensible, sur le gland gonflé. Puis il leva les yeux vers Milo et engloutit le sexe totalement jusqu'à la garde. Milo gémit et se mordit la lèvre. Sans le quitter des yeux, Kanon fit de lents mouvements de va et vient. Dans leurs yeux brillaient leur désir de luxure. C'est comme si leur amour avait était mis en sommeil, laissant leur corps s'abandonner aux plaisirs du sexe. Alors que Kanon faisait glisser son sexe hors de sa bouche pour déposer des baiser tout le long, Milo pu lire "Je t'aime" sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux qui ne le quittait pas. C'est comme s'il avait reçu un coup de fouet au creux des reins. Le Gémeaux le sentit et le reprit dans sa bouche. Il accéléra ses mouvements, Milo haletait. Instinctivement ses hanches avaient entamé un mouvement lascif, sa main maintenait la tête de Kanon. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le chaud et humide fourreau. Ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques, le Gémeaux faisait tout pour le rendre complètement fou. Dans un cri, il se libéra, son corps pris de soubresauts. Kanon serra ses lèvres autour du gland pour prolonger l'orgasme de Milo.

Celui-ci reprenait lentement son souffle, mais il maintenant toujours Kanon à genoux. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il attendait la suite. Milo ouvrit enfin les yeux et le regarda.

- Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

Il relava Kanon et le tourna face au mur. Il se laissa faire, il adorait être le jouet de Milo. Mais il avait aussi en tête de prendre sa revanche. Pour l'instant, il subissait les caprices du Scorpion. Il sentit Milo se coller contre lui, embrasser ses épaules, sa nuque. Ses mains était passées sur son ventre et remontaient sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts roulèrent à nouveau les deux perles de chair déjà très sensibles. Cette caresse rendait Kanon complètement fou de désir et de plaisir. Contre ses fesses, le sexe flasque semblait commencer à retrouver de la vigueur.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'vais faire mon cœur ?

- Tu vas me prendre contre ce mur…

- Oui, ça c'est le final, mais avant ?

- Je sais pas, fais-moi c'que tu veux. J'suis tout à toi !

- Vraiment c'que je veux ?

- Oui ! Tout c'que tu veux. Jamais j'te dirais non !

- Je t'aime Kanon ! J'vais t'faire grimper au septième ciel !

- Avec toi j'irais encore plus loin. Moi aussi je t'aime !

Tout en parlant, Milo se frottait de façon éhontée contre Kanon. Il caressait le membre du Gémeaux en le poussant vers le bas, bloquant son érection et le maintenant dans une frustration à devenir fou. Il gémissait tout en pressant son bassin contre les hanches de son tortionnaire. Il le sentit s'accroupir derrière lui, ses mains sur fesses qu'il écarta doucement.

Milo glissa sa langue jusqu'à l'intimité chaude et étroite arrachant un cri à Kanon qui se cambra d'avantage. Longtemps il prépara son amant avec sa langue et ses doigts. Lui-même avait retrouvé une forme éblouissante. Il se releva et retourna Kanon. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec une passion torride qui dévorait leur corps de l'intérieur.

- Tiens-toi à ces deux poignées ! fit Milo en lui désignant le haut de mur. En effet, fixées dans la pierre, les deux tiges métalliques servaient au Scorpion à faire des tractions tous les matins après sa série de pompes.

- Attaches-moi tant que t'y est ! plaisanta Kanon excité par l'idée.

- Ne m'tentes pas !

Il passa une main sous la cuisse de l'ex Dragon de Mers pour la poser sur sa hanche. Il avait toujours son pantalon et se faire prendre par un homme encore habillé faisait flamber la libido du Gémeaux. Dans cette position leurs sexes frottaient l'un contre l'autre de manière impudique. Puis Kanon sentit une présence contre son intimité qui exerça une pression. Devait-il lui dire ?

- Milo, personne ne m'a jamais prit ! J'ai jamais voulu !

- Alors ce sera un honneur pour moi d'être le premier. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Kanon éprouvait une joie sans nom à l'idée d'offrir sa première fois à Milo. Il ne l'aurait cédé à personne d'autre. Depuis le début de leur étreinte, il prenait lentement conscience de l'immensité de ses sentiments. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Comment vivre sans lui ? Son esprit se refusait à le concevoir. A cette simple idée, il sentait sa gorge se serrer et des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il pouvait mourir pour Athéna, il pourrait tout autant mourir pour Milo. Il était près à lui offrir sa vie, s'il le fallait. Il sentait son corps s'ouvrir pour l'accueillir, il aurait voulu qu'il entre entièrement en lui, complètement pour le protéger toujours de tout, ne l'avoir que pour lui seul. Un léger pincement de douleur lui arracha une grimace. " Pardon ! " entendit-il à son oreille. Il se mordit la lèvre quand le plaisir le submergea, le faisant gémir.

- Milo… ouiiiii…

Le Scorpion s'arrêta, attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Il était si étroit que Milo cru qu'il ne parviendrait pas à entrer totalement. Sans le savoir il se faisait les mêmes réflexions. Lui non plus ne concevait plus la vie sans l'amour de Kanon. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce sentiment s'était développé dans son cœur. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait dans le Temple d'Athéna, comment aurait-il pu espérer qu'un jour il éprouverait le même amour que lui ? Tellement immense, tellement effrayant. Seraient-ils capables tous les deux d'assumer ça ? Ne prenaient-ils pas le risque de tomber dans une jalousie maladive à chaque fois que l'autre adresserait la parole à un autre homme ? Ne seraient-ils pas trop exclusifs ? Trop possessifs ? Mais peut-être que se poser ces questions leur permettrait d'échapper à ce piège. L'amour, le vrai, le pur, le sincère et profond est un chemin pavé d'embuches qu'il faut déjouer. Mais il avait confiance. A deux, ils le dompteraient.

Il commença à se mouvoir dans le corps aimé avec un plaisir indicible qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir éprouver un jour. L'amour décuple et amplifie vraiment tout. Kanon avait noué ses jambes autour de ses hanches, se tenant aux poignées. L'effort faisait saillir les muscles de ses bras et de sa poitrine et s'était une vision dont Milo se délectait sans modération. Il avait passé ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soutenir. Il le plaqua contre le mur et amplifia ses mouvements. Kanon gémissait, l'encourageant par des mots à le prendre encore et encore, sans cesse, toujours. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, leurs langues s'enroulèrent, se caressèrent sans fin. Milo tentait de garder un rythme lent mais son désir était tellement fort qu'il accéléra le mouvement.

- Milo… tu m'fais du bien… j'aurais jamais cru…

- C'est si bon d'être en toi… si chaud…

- Caresses-moi… j't'en prie, laisses-moi jouir…

- Non… on jouira ensemble…

Pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, Milo fit l'amour à Kanon. Celui-ci était à l'agonie, le plaisir qui parcourait son corps en vagues toujours plus intenses semblait ne jamais vouloir atteindre son paroxysme. Pour la première fois, il éprouvait le plaisir d'être prit, de s'offrir à son amant. S'il avait su, il aurait accepté bien avant, se disait-il. Entre le plaisir et l'amour, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il les laissa couler sans tenter de les retenir.

- Kanon ?

- T'arrêtes pas ! Par pitié t'arrêtes paaaaaas…

- J'tai fait mal ?

- Non ! C'est parce que… je réalise à quel point je t'aime ! Milo continues… prends-moi encoooore…

- Oh Kanon ! Moi aussi je t'aime si fort que… aah… que ça m'fait mal ! Je t'aime !

- Milo ! Milo ! Encore, plus vite… j'ten prie plus vite !

Kanon avait crié ces derniers mots, mais contre toute attente Milo ralenti et s'arrêta complètement. Tout doucement il se retira sous les yeux ébahis et fiévreux de son amant. " _Comme il est beau comme ça,_ se dit-il, _avec cette expression __d'extase__ sur le visage. C'est pas croyable d'être aussi séduisant !_

Sans un mot, il reprit la bouche de Kanon pour un baiser sulfureux et l'entraîna vers le lit. Il le fit basculer dessus et s'allongea sur lui.

- J'veux sentir tes mains sur moi, murmura-t-il en reprenant possession de ce corps qui se cambra de plaisir sous la délicieuse intrusion.

Il recommença ses mouvements, les jambes de Kanon enroulées autour de ses hanches. Le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre semblait sans fin. A sa demande, Milo accéléra ses mouvements, leurs gémissements devinrent des cris de volupté. Le Scorpion prit le sexe raide et douloureux dans sa main et le caressa au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

- Plus fort Milo… c'est trop bon…

Kanon tenait ses jambes largement écartées pour permettre à Milo de le prendre le plus profondément possible. Il s'offrait entièrement, complètement. Il s'abandonnait totalement à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Le désir du Scorpion était si violent que ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques et brutaux. Ils criaient tous les deux sans retenues et tant pis si on les entendait dans tout le Sanctuaire. Tout le monde connaitrait alors l'immensité de leur amour.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, Milo s'enfonça au plus profond de Kanon qui cria son nom et se répandit sur son ventre en un long cri rauque et sublime. Le Scorpion sentant les contractions de sa jouissance se libéra à son tour par à-coups avant de s'écrouler sur la poitrine de son amant.

- Je veux plus passer une seconde loin de toi, murmura Kanon en déposant un baiser sur le front moite.

- Viens vivre avec moi.

- Demain j'fais mes…

- _Kanon, ton frère a tenté de se suicider_, fit la voix de Camus dans sa tête. _On est chez toi._

- _J'arrive_ !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Milo voyant le brusque changement d'attitude de son amant.

- Saga a voulu se suicider. Je descends !

- J't'accompagne !

Trois minutes plus tard, ils se matérialisaient dans le salon du troisième Temple.

* * *

En tout début d'après-midi, Mû était allé voir Shaka pour lui parler de Saga parce qu'il ne savait pas où été Kanon et songea qu'il pourrait lui parler plus tard. Il le trouva, comme à son habitude, assis sur son tapis de méditation, les yeux fermés, vêtu d'un sari aussi bleu que ses yeux. Il savait que Shaka avait perçut sa présence et attendait patiemment que celui-ci mette un terme à sa séance. 

- Je t'offre un thé ? entendit-il derrière lui.

Shaka avait les yeux ouverts et attendait visiblement une réponse. Mais cela surprenait toujours ses interlocuteurs de se retrouver face à deux prunelles limpides d'une magnifique couleur turquoise.

- Oui, merci.

- Je crois savoir ce qui t'amène.

- Ah ?

- Saga.

- Toi aussi tu as senti son mal être ?

- Mal être ? C'est bien plus que ça Mû. Il est au bord du gouffre.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- T'as essayé de sonder son esprit ?

- J'avoue que non. J'me suis contenté de lire son cosmos.

- Moi je l'ai fait. Je sais, j'aurais pas du sans son accord mais quand un de tes amis est ainsi, t'a pas le temps d'lui demander son autorisation !

- Et alors ?

- Y comprend pas comment on a pu lui pardonner c'qu'il a fait. Il est persuadé qu'il le mérite pas !

- Et c'est ça qui le met dans cet état ?

- Pour Saga, ça va beaucoup plus loin. Ce qu'il a fait lorsqu'il était Grand Pope, il l'a vécu comme un spectateur impuissant. Il n'arrive pas se pardonner de n'avoir pas résisté à ce qui c'est emparé de lui. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Donc si lui-même ne se pardonne pas, il ne peut pas concevoir que d'autres le fassent !

- Exactement. Et ça le ronge à l'intérieur. Il ne pense qu'à ça ! Et il est même possible qu'il nous en veuille !

- Tu crois qu'il peut faire une bêtise ?

- Il en est capable, et plus les jours passent plus il se rapproche du bord du gouffre. Il ne lui reste que quelques pas à faire…

- Comment on peut l'aider à ton avis ?

- Il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide… c'est ça le problème… Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut le ramener vers nous.

- Son frère ?

- Non, pas Kanon…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada.

**Genre :** Romance/Angst un peu. Je n'annonce pas mes couples, je fais la surprise. De toutes façons, on les aime tous ! Yaoi.

**Rating :** M

**Spolier :** Un Chevalier d'Or va très mal. Mais l'amour peu accomplir des miracles. (Pfff ! Moi et les résumés…) Voilà le genre de bêtise que j'écris quand je manque d'inspiration pour d'autres fics. Ne m'en veuillez pas ! (Pas taper !)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

En milieu d'après-midi Camus remontait vers son Temple après avoir terminé l'entraînement de ces deux apprentis. Il venait de commencer la montée des marches vers le troisième Temple et à ce niveau, il fut surpris de sentir quelque chose d'anormal dans le cosmos de Saga. Il pressa le pas et entra dans le Temple. Il appela sans obtenir de réponse. Ce qu'il ressentait l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Lui d'ordinaire si calme sentait sourdre en lui quelque chose qui s'apparentait de très près à de la panique. Il entra dans l'appartement et fonça directement dans la chambre du Gémeaux. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place pendant deux secondes. Devant lui allongé sur le lit, Saga s'était ouvert les veines et baignait dans son sang. A en juger par la quantité qu'il y avait sur les draps, ça faisait un moment qu'il avait fait ça. Il avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Il s'approcha et plaça ses mains sur les plaies. Stimulant son cosmos, il les referma.

- _Kanon, ton frère a tenté de se suicider_, fit-il par télépathie. _On est chez toi._

- _J'arrive_ ! lui répondit le jumeau.

Trois minutes plus tard, Kanon entrait dans la chambre suivit de Milo et se laissa tomber auprès de son frère.

- Saga ! Saga ! Réveilles-toi !

- Kanon, ne le secoue pas comme ça ! intervint Camus et il lui expliqua comment il l'avait trouvé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ! murmura le Gémeaux en sanglotant.

- On a tous sentit qu'il n'était pas bien, mais jamais on aurait imaginé un truc pareil.

- Moi je m'en doutais, fit la voix de Shaka. Mais je pensais pas qu'il était si proche de faire le grand saut.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital et lui faire une transfusion, fit Kanon encore affolé.

- Non, il ne faut surtout pas le bouger ! s'interposa Camus. On a besoin de Shion et de Mû.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda encore le jumeau.

- Je les préviens, fit Shaka en stimulant son cosmos.

- Leur connaissance en médecine et leur capacité à communiquer par télépathie nous seront très utiles. Kanon, installes-toi ici, sur ce fauteuil et détends-toi. Tu es la meilleure chance de Saga, vos groupes sanguins sont identiques.

Un quart plus tard les deux Atlantes arrivaient avec le matériel nécessaire à une transfusion. Utilisant leur pouvoir de lévitation, ils soulevèrent le corps, le déshabillèrent, le nettoyèrent, tandis que Camus et Kanon changeaient les draps. Pendant que le Grand Pope préparait le matériel, Mû expliqua à Kanon qu'il allait essayer d'entrer en contact avec Saga et qu'il pourrait servir de lien entre eux deux.

- Mais pourtant, on sait communiquer par télépathie, protesta celui-ci qui ne comprenait plus très bien les choses.

- Non. Ce que nous faisons entre Chevaliers c'est pas vraiment de la télépathie. On communique par cosmos interposé. On sent lorsque quelqu'un veut nous parler de cette façon. Mais jamais tu n'y arriveras avec une personne qui n'a pas de cosmos ou du moins qui ne l'utilise pas comme nous. Et Saga pour l'instant est dans l'incapacité d'utiliser le sien. La vraie télépathie est le seul moyen.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait cette différence, murmura-t-il un peu déconcerté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Mû se concentra et laissa son esprit partir à la recherche de celui de Saga. Il le trouva rapidement dans les longues files d'âmes qui se dirigeaient vers le Yomotsu Hirasaka, le puits vers le royaume des morts.

- Milo, fit le Bélier, va chercher le Cancer, on a besoin de lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda encore Kanon, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Ton frère se dirige vers le puits des âmes et seul Angelo a une petite chance de le retenir.

- Je veux lui parler Mû ! Laisses-moi lui parler !

- Pour l'instant, il ne sait même pas que je suis avec lui, sois un peu patient. A la moindre erreur on le perd !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici ! fit la voix rocailleuse du Chevalier d'Or du Cancer.

- Va au Yomotsu Hirasaka et essaies de retenir Saga ! lui expliqua Mû. Je t'expliquerai au fur et à mesure.

Angelo disparut et Mû le vit apparaître au coté de l'aîné des Gémeaux.

- Oh Saga ! Réponds-moi !

- Insiste Angelo, il faut qu'il te voie !

- Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Saga, c'est moi, Deathmask ! Réponds-moi non d'un chien ! Saga !

- Continue, je te rejoins avec Kanon !

Brusquement les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à leur tour dans ce sinistre endroit. Angelo leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher Saga parce qu'il n'y avait là que son âme, son esprit. Son corps était toujours dans la chambre du troisième Temple.

Milo veillait sur Kanon qui semblait s'être brusquement endormi, Camus surveillait Saga, Shion se tenait près à prêter main forte à Mû et Shaka étendait son cosmos sur tout ce petit monde pour les calmer.

Près du Yomotsu Hirasaka, les trois hommes tentaient désespérément de faire réagir le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Kanon pleurait et dans la chambre Shion rassura Milo qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Finalement au bout de plus de quinze minutes, Saga sembla réagir à une sorte de stimulation extérieure.

- Quelqu'un est en train de prier pour lui. J'ai ressenti ça quand j'ai combattu Shiryu. Sa copine, Shunrei, a complètement perturbé mes ondes avec ses prières. Là c'est pareil.

- Qui est-ce demanda Kanon ?

- Je sais pas, mentit Angelo en se tournant à nouveau vers Saga.

- Saga, tu m'entends, tu me vois ?

- Kanon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te chercher ! Rentres avec moi !

- Pourquoi faire ? Je serais bien mieux là où je vais !

- Et où tu vas ?

- Je retourne au royaume des morts d'où j'aurais jamais du sortir !

- Non Saga ! Non ! Et moi, tu penses à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'vais devenir sans toi ? On vient de se retrouver, je veux pas te perdre encore.

- Tu seras mieux sans moi.

- T'as pas le droit Saga ! On est tous là pour toi. Y a Milo, Shion, Angelo, Camus, Shaka, Mû ! Y a même quelqu'un qui prie pour toi. J't'en prie Saga, reviens.

- C'est trop douloureux, je peux plus le supporter. La mort me soulagera.

- Non ! hurla Kanon. Y a des gens qui t'aime ! On peut t'aider ! On veut t'aider ! On a besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Saga ! Fais demi-tour ! intervint Angelo à son tour. Quoique tu ais pu faire, aussi horrible que ça a été, tu dois te pardonner à toi-même. Comment crois-tu que moi, Deathmask, j'ai réussi à accepter cette deuxième chance ? Parce que je me suis pardonné. Tu sais ce que j'ai fais, ça n'a pas été facile et je me suis fais une promesse. Jamais plus je ne redeviendrais comme avant. Plutôt mourir ! Mais avant de mourir, je veux tenir cette promesse. Et tu dois faire pareil !

Saga semblait avoir ralenti ses pas, il paraissait être plus attentif aux paroles qu'il entendait. Et il sentait toujours quelqu'un qui priait, qui l'entourait d'amour. Quelqu'un l'aimait… vraiment. Pas comme Kanon, là c'était un amour passionnel. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ce sentiment l'entourait de bien être et de chaleur. Ca lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Il eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de répondre à cet amour, il aimait ça, il en avait envie, irrésistiblement envie. Alors il tendit la main vers son frère qui l'attrapa. Il pouvait la toucher.

- J'te tiens ! J'te lâch'rai pas !

- Kanon ! Ramènes-moi !

- Allez-y ! fit Angelo. Je reste là un moment au cas où il aurait envie de refaire un tour gratuit !

Mû libéra l'esprit de Kanon mais resta en contact avec celui de Saga. Le cadet eut toutes les peines du monde à ouvrir les yeux. Shion avait arrêté la transfusion mais il était très affaibli. Saga semblait avoir reprit des couleurs même s'il était encore inconscient. Camus ne le quittait pas des yeux, attentif au moindre changement dans sa respiration. Milo revint de la cuisine avec quelques sandwichs pour Kanon et Mû qui avaient dépensé beaucoup d'énergie.

Puis se fut au tour d'Angelo de réapparaître. Il était un peu pâle. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu apprécier un tel endroit. S'y retrouver l'avait tout bonnement écœuré. Shion leur suggéra d'aller dans le salon pour laisser Saga se reposer tranquillement. Kanon décréta qu'il restait parce que c'était son frère et Camus parce que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé et qu'il se sentait responsable.

Une longue nuit les attendaient. Shion avait préparé du café. Aphrodite vint prendre des nouvelles et leur apporta des pizzas. Dohko, Shura et Aïolia passèrent plus tard dans la soirée rejoint par Aïoros. Aldébaran arriva le dernier, il avait eu un peu de mal à coucher les plus jeunes des novices.

Kanon, fit une brève apparition dans le salon, tout comme Camus. L'ex Général les remercia tous d'être là. Et quand il se laissa aller dans les bras de Milo, il y eut beaucoup de sourire entendu et contents pour eux.

* * *

Quand Saga s'éveilla, tout était silencieux. La lune avait glissé un de ses rayons jusque dans la chambre, éclairant la chaise sur laquelle dormait son frère. Sa main lui sembla lourde, il tourna la tête pour voir Camus, assis par terre, la tête sur le matelas, tenant sa main dans la sienne. Son cœur se gonfla d'une joie immense pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il comprit que les prières venaient de lui. Mais le Verseau en avait-il seulement conscience ? Kanon avait raison, il y avait des gens qui l'aimait, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Dans le salon, il perçut également la présence de Milo, d'Angelo et de Shaka. L'émotion lui déchira le cœur. Des gens l'aimaient, tenaient à lui. En particulier quelqu'un dont il n'aurait pas cru lui inspirer un amour si grand. Mais il se demandait si cet homme savait ce qu'il éprouvait ? Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser. Ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés pour lui, il avait sentit la détresse et la peur de son frère. Rien que pour lui, il devait vivre. Cette moitié de lui qu'il connaissait finalement si mal, il avait une chance de recréer ses liens d'amour fraternel qui lui avait tant manqué lorsqu'il était Grand Pope. Impuissant à contrecarrer les plans diaboliques de son double maléfique, il avait malgré tout réussi à l'empêcher de le tuer lorsqu'il était encore au Cap Sounion. La joie qu'il avait éprouvé en apprenant son évasion n'avait d'égale que la colère de l'Autre. N'ayant plus à protéger Kanon, il avait pu se concentrer entièrement à sa lutte contre cet esprit mauvais, mais il n'y était pas parvenu.

Et aujourd'hui, cette culpabilité qui le rongeait comme un acide, l'avait mené aux frontières de la mort. Pourtant, malgré tout le mal dont il était responsable, ils étaient tous là, à essayer de le sauver de lui-même. Ils l'aimaient, même Athéna l'aimait. Il l'avait senti, persuadé de ne pas le mériter, lorsqu'à leur retour elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue, les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être avait-il encore quelque chose à faire dans cette vie. Alors pourquoi pas, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Il serra la main de Camus qui s'éveilla en sursaut. Il se leva d'un bond souple et silencieux, s'assit sur le lit aux cotés de Saga en allumant la lampe de chevet. Ils se dévisagèrent, se parlant en silence.

- T'as prié pour moi ? murmura le Gémeaux en tenant toujours la main du Verseau qui acquiesça de la tête. Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire. Chacun fait quelque chose, moi j'ai prié.

- J'ai entendu.

- Comment tu t'sens ?

- Fatigué, heureux d'être en vie avec vous.

- Saga ? fit Kanon en s'éveillant.

- Kanon !

Son frère se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa sur la joue et le pris doucement dans ses bras. Il regarda son double parfait, les yeux brillant de larmes, repoussant quelques mèches bleues de son front d'un geste d'une infinie tendresse.

- Ne m'fait plus jamais Saga ! Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses et j'ai pas l'intention de recommencer.

Il jeta un œil sur ses poignets parfaitement cicatrisés et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je t'ai trouvé et j'ai refermé les plaies, lui expliqua Camus avec un petit sourire.

- Merci. Qu'elle heure il est ?

- Presque cinq heures, lui répondit son frère. Je vais prévenir les autres.

- Non, laisses-les dormir !

- Tu veux quelque chose ? lui demanda Camus.

- Je crois que… j'ai faim !

- Je vais nous préparer à tous un super p'tit-dej ! On en a bien besoin je crois.

Le Verseau sortit le la chambre et dans la cuisine s'activa à préparer du café, du pain grillé, du jus d'oranges pressées. Dans le frigo, il trouva des œufs qu'il cassa dans une poêle où il avait fait fondre un peu de beurre. Il réussit à faire ça sans réveiller les autres. Il serait temps de s'occuper d'eux plus tard. Il rentra dans la chambre avec son plateau qu'il posa sur le lit. Kanon était assis contre le mur, Saga contre lui. Ils l'accueillirent avec le même sourire franc et lumineux, même si dans les yeux de l'aîné, une ombre subsistait encore.

Kanon beurra le pain grillé pendant que Camus servait le café. Saga commença à manger les œufs. Il les dévora comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours. Les deux le regardèrent sans rien dire, échangeant des sourires discrets.

Ils discutèrent doucement, tous les trois, laissant surtout Saga s'exprimer, sortir toutes ses pensées, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sur n'importe quel sujet. Puis, repu, il s'endormit à nouveau dans les bras de son frère.

Camus entendit des bruits dans le salon, les trois autres Chevaliers venaient de se réveiller. Le Verseau les rejoignit et les rassura sur l'état de santé de Saga. Kanon les retrouva et Milo l'enlaça, le serrant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Camus prit une douche et dit aux autres qu'il resterait là.

- Va te reposer Kanon, je veille sur lui !

- T'es sûr ? Je reviens plus tard, t'iras dormir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Files, Milo t'attends !

- D'accord ! répondit-il en donnant l'accolade à son ami.

- Kanon, reprit-il, j'suis content pour vous deux !

- Merci Camus !

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Saga sembla se remettre de sa tentative de suicide. Il était plus souriant, acceptait la présence des autres. Chaque jour, les autres Chevaliers venaient le voir. Kanon qui avait emménagé chez Milo, passait ses journées avec lui et Camus prenait le relais la nuit. Alors qu'un soir il descendait au troisième Temple, Angelo l'interpella dans le sien.

- J'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de te parler plus tôt, fit-il. Je sais que c'est toi qui priais pour Saga.

- Et alors ?

- Camus, tu sais que le Yomotsu Hirasaka c'est chez moi. J'y ressens plus de choses que les autres. Je sais c'que t'éprouves pour lui.

- Oh, je vois ! Et tu crois que…

- Il ne va pas bien Camus. Il est encore très fragile. Si moi je le perçois, Mû et Shaka pourront te le confirmer.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Il sait que quelqu'un l'aime mais il ignore qui. Il sait qu'il lui manque quelque chose mais il sait pas quoi. Dis-le-lui ! C'est la seule chose qui pourra l'éloigner définitivement du puits des morts. Crois-moi Camus.

- Et si lui ne m'aimes pas ?

- Il t'aime, j'en suis sûr, je le sens dans sa façon de te regarder, de te parler. Tout le monde s'en est aperçut sauf toi.

Camus regarda au loin, par-dessus l'épaule du Cancer. Il laissait lentement ces paroles faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse vivre son histoire avec Saga ? Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait lorsqu'Hadès les avait sortis de leurs tombes. Puis Shion les avait mis ensembles avec Shura. Naturellement, le Gémeaux avait pris la tête de leur petit groupe. Au début, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il éprouvait une telle joie, un tel bonheur d'être avec lui, mais à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans leur mission, il comprit. Cet amour le submergea complètement mais il fut dans l'obligation de le taire. Au levé du soleil, ils retourneraient dans le néant. A quoi bon lui dire.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient une seconde chance d'avoir une vie un peu plus normale alors pourquoi pas ? Oui, pourquoi pas…

Il sourit à Angelo, un sourire éclatant. Le Cancer n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'avait vu le Verseau avec une telle expression sur le visage. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et poursuivit son chemin vers le Temple des Gémeaux.

Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Milo et les jumeaux devant la télévision.

- Vous regardez quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de Saga.

- Terminator ! lui répondit Milo. Ce film est génial !

- Arnold Schwarzenegger aurait pu être Chevalier d'Or du Taureau ! plaisanta Kanon les faisant tous éclater de rire. Y m'fait un peu penser à Aldébaran !

- T'aurais du venir plus tôt, c'est la fin !

- C'est pas grave Milo ! J'lai déjà vu !

Effectivement, moins de dix minutes plus tard le générique défilait sur l'écran. Saga stoppa le magnétoscope et rangea la cassette. Kanon et Milo regagnèrent le Temple du Scorpion laissant le Verseau et le Gémeaux ensemble.

- Alors, qu'est-ce tu veux manger ce soir ? demanda Camus en allant à la cuisine.

- J'en sais rien, et toi ?

Saga l'avait suivi et s'assit à table, en observant son ami. Il éprouvait une reconnaissance sans bornes et aussi quelque chose de plus profond. Il était amoureux de Camus mais ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Il avait peur de le choquer et de le perdre. Pourtant, il sentait au fond de lui de façon intuitive, qu'il devait lui en parler.

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé de tomates à la Provençale ! Ca te dit ?

- Et comment ! Tu sais que tu cuisines vraiment bien ?

- Mon maître ne pas appris qu'à combattre pour devenir un chevalier. Il était dur et violent pendant les entraînements mais en dehors, il m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Entre autre à cuisiner. Les bases bien sûr et par la suite, j'ai fais mon apprentissage tout seul. Je fais pas des trucs extraordinaires mais j'essaie de les faire bien.

- Et tu y arrives. C'est génial d'avoir son chef à domicile !

- N'exagères pas ! Tu m'aides ?

- Ok ! J'fais quoi ?

- Tu épluches les gousses d'ail et tu les mets dans le mixeur avec le persil. Moi, j'm'occupe des tomates et des steaks.

Ils s'activèrent quelques minutes en silence.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama Camus. Y a plus qu'à laisser cuire à feu doux et on fera griller la viande au moment de manger.

- Ca sent trop bon !

- Maintenant, le dessert !

- T'as prévu quoi ?

- Une salade de fruits. On les épluche, on les coupe et on les mets dans un saladier avec un jus de citron et un peu de sucre. Et tout ça avec un bon vin rosé bien frais. Comme tu prends pas de médicaments, t'as le droit de boire un peu de d'alcool.

- C'est parti !

Alors que les tomates mijotaient tranquillement, remplissant la cuisine d'odeur d'ail et de persil, ils s'installèrent sur la table pour s'occuper des fruits. Quand ils la mirent au frais, c'était l'heure de passer à table. Saga fit griller les steaks, bleu pour tous les deux, tandis que Camus remplissait leurs assiettes. Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance détendue, riant, plaisantant, Saga ne tarissait pas de compliments sur la cuisine française et Camus trouva sa viande exactement comme il l'aimait. La salade était également délicieuse tut comme le vin qui s'accordait parfaitement à ce genre de repas.

- Ca te dirait qu'on se fasse un resto bien français ? lui demanda Camus se disant que ce genre d'invitation n'éveillerait la méfiance de Saga.

- Ah oui ! Bonne idée ! Il y en a sûrement à Athènes !

- Je pensais pas à Athènes, mais plutôt à Paris !

- Hein ! Tu veux qu'on aille manger à Paris ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Puisque tu aimes la cuisine française autant se servir à la source non ?

- Je suis partant ! Quand ?

- Quand tu veux !

- Demain soir ?

- Euh… peut-être pas. Laisses-moi le temps de réserver !

- Ok ! Tu réserves et on s'pointe là-bas !

Camus sonda discrètement le cosmos de Saga et fut bien obligé de donner raison à Angelo. Le Gémeaux se sentait mieux que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il était plus enjoué, plus souriant. Il avait fait plus attention à son attitude et avait effectivement remarqué les regards, le son de sa voix par moment, comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais qu'il se rétractait à la dernière seconde. Ils débarrassèrent la table et commencèrent la vaisselle.

- Ton frère et Milo file le parfait amour.

- Ouais ! J'suis content pour eux, vraiment ! Ils vont pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette nouvelle vie.

- Shura et Aïolia aussi, tout comme Shion de Dohko !

- Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Shaka et Aphrodite mais j'suis pas sûr.

- Il ne reste que Mû, Angelo, Aïolia, Aldébaran et nous deux.

- Tu cours après l'amour Camus ?

- Je crois que j'aimerais en effet trouver quelqu'un avec qui construire quelque chose de solide. Pas une liaison de quelques jours ou quelques semaines.

- Et tu songes à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Mouais… c'est possible. Et toi ?

- Je suis un peu comme toi. Il y a bien quelqu'un vers qui je me sens attiré et pas pour une aventure à cours terme. De plus, je pense que se serait lui faire insulte. Et toi, tu ne lui a encore rien dit ?

- Non, j'ai peur qu'il… qu'il n'éprouve pas la même chose que moi.

- Tu devrais pourtant, moi je vais le faire. Je sais que je peux pas rester comme ça. Et puis, si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, eh bien il faudra bien que j'me fasse une raison et je devrais tourner la page.

Tout en parlant, Saga s'était approché dans le dos de Camus qui terminait d'essuyer les couverts. Malgré qu'il soit encore fragile psychologiquement, qu'il avait conscience qu'un refus le replongerait inexorablement dans une profonde déprime, il était décidé à savoir, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Il laissa ses yeux courir sur le dos, le long des cheveux verts d'eau, des jambes. Il fit un pas de plus, leva les mains, ferma les yeux et se jeta à l'eau.

Camus sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches puis faire le tour de son corps pour enlacer sa taille. Pendant une seconde, il crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Il posa les couverts et le torchon et s'appuya des deux mains sur l'évier. Saga se colla contre son dos et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Saga ? murmura le Verseau.

- Je veux savoir avant de tourner la page, entendit-il dans son oreille.

Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il se retourna, et cloua le Gémeaux de ses yeux de glaces. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, se sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

- Saga, se décida Camus, surtout ne tourne pas la page.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux, le temps que les paroles du Verseau prennent toute leur signification. Et sans qu'ils en aient conscience, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, leurs lèvres se caressèrent avec envie et lenteur. Saga prit le visage de Camus entre ses mains pour approfondir ce baiser dont il avait tant rêvé. Le Verseau fit glisser ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Pendant de longues minutes, ils savourèrent ce contact de leurs corps et de leurs bouches, se laissant lentement envahir par le désir qu'ils sentaient monter en eux. Un supplice auquel ils ne voulaient pas mettre fin trop tôt. Saga passa une main sous la cuisse de Camus pour la remonter contre sa hanche et s'appuya contre lui de tout son poids. L'étroit contact de leurs entrejambes leur arracha un soupir de bien être. Le Gémeaux renversa sa tête en arrière pour couvrir sa gorge de baiser brulants. Camus le laissait faire, l'encourageant par ses gémissements et ses caresses. Saga reprit sa bouche et ses doigts commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise en coton blanc.

- J'ai imaginé si souvent ce moment… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi… Saga, emmènes-moi dans ta chambre…

Camus s'assit d'un bon souple sur le rebord de l'évier et attira Saga contre lui entre ses jambes et les noua autour de ses reins. Le Gémeaux l'embrassa encore et le souleva pour l'emporter sur son lit. Camus voulu continuer à se déshabiller mais il fut stoppé par deux mains qui emprisonnèrent les siennes dans son dos.

- Laisses-moi faire, j'en ai trop envie…

Avec une infini douceur, Saga termina d'ouvrir la chemise dont il écarta les pans. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse, parcourant la peau douce et fraîche qui se hérissa de chair de poule. Il posa ses lèvres au creux du cou, remonta vers l'oreille dont il mordilla doucement le lobe. Camus laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Ses sens étaient à vif. Il sentait le souffle chaud dans sur sa peau, la langue humide traçait des rivières de feu. Il sombrait lentement dans un univers de sensations exquises dont il n'imaginait même pas l'existence. Saga glissa ses mains sur ses épaules entre le tissu et la peau et fit tomber le vêtement au sol. Il attrapa ses bras et le serra contre lui, dévorant la peau, la léchant, la mordillant, l'embrassant.

Camus n'en pouvait plus de rester inactif. Alors pour le faire comprendre, il déchira d'un geste brusque le t-shirt qui lui cachait ce corps dont il avait faim. A son tour, il partit explorer le cou, les épaules, la poitrine de Saga. Il prit les tétons entre ses doigts et reprit la bouche de son amant pour un baiser sulfureux dont seul les français ont le secret. Il l'entendit gémir et haleter sous ses lèvres et le libéra pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Camus dégrafa le bouton du pantalon et descendit la braguette. Ses mains s'insinuèrent tels deux serpents sous la ceinture, autour des hanches qu'il caressa à pleines mains. Se faisant, il laissa ses lèvres vagabonder à nouveau sur le cou et les épaules de Saga. Mais soudain celui-ci se recula et sourit. Il se dirigea vers la stéréo et bientôt les premières notes de l'album "Diamond Life" de Sade (prononcer Chadé) emplirent la chambre. Dans cette douce ambiance pop jazz sublimé par la voix soyeuse de la chanteuse, ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- J'aime faire l'amour en musique, souffla Saga.

- On a des points communs. Moi j'aurais choisi Miles Davis.

- La prochaine fois…

- D'accord…

Souriant, Camus agrippa les bras de Saga et se laissa tomber sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui. Après une brève lutte et quelques rires, le Gémeaux prit le dessus. Il coinça les mains de Camus au dessus de sa tête avec une main tandis qu'avec l'autre il parcourait son corps, déclenchant des frissons atrocement délicieux et des gémissements de plaisir. Longtemps il joua avec les tétons pendant qu'il glissait une main vicieuse dans le pantalon, dans le boxer. Camus sursauta violemment à ce contact et laissa échapper un râle. Il se débattait et aurait bien voulu récupérer l'usage de ses mains, mais Saga ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il le maintenant d'une poigne de fer et mine de rien, ça excitait le Verseau.

- Saga, laisses-moi te toucher, supplia-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

- Après…

- Sagaaaah….

Le Gémeaux venait de dégager le membre du Verseau de son pantalon et l'effleurait du bout des doigts. Camus gémissait et se tordait de plaisir sous le délicieux supplice. Combien de temps Saga joua-t-il à le rendre fou de frustration ? Puis il sentit ses mains enfin libres. Mais c'était uniquement parce que son amant avait besoin de la deuxième. Allongé sur le corps du Verseau, il descendait lentement, torturant les perles de chair entre ses doigts, sa bouche et sa langue goûtant sans fin à sa peau devenue brulante d'excitation. Contre son ventre, il sentait le sexe dur et tendu et tout doucement, après mille détours, il referma ses lèvres dessus. Camus cria son nom et arqua son corps sous la fabuleuse sensation qui irradia dans tout son corps. Saga commença par de léger coup de langue, puis le lécha sur toute la longueur, partant des testicules pour remonter jusqu'au gland dont il titilla l'ouverture de la pointe de sa langue. Parfois, il passait son doigt dessus pendant que sa bouche s'affairait plus bas. Le Verseau avait écarté les jambes et passé l'une d'elle sur l'épaule de son amant. De cette façon, il offrait un accès plus aisé à son intimité. Après de longues minutes, Saga le prit enfin complètement dans sa bouche. Il aspirait la colonne de chair chaude et douce et la faisait glisser jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Chacun de ses mouvements s'accompagnait d'un gémissement, d'un soupir, d'un cri. Il sentait Camus complètement à l'agonie mais il ne s'attendait pas à un sursaut de lucidité de sa part. En effet, le Verseau se dégagea et d'un coup de rein se plaça sur lui.

- A moi de te torturer !

- T'aimes pas c'que j'te fais ? rétorqua-t-il, espiègle.

- J'adore, mais moi aussi j'ai faim de toi. A mon tour de te dévorer !

Saga dut bien admettre qu'il était ravi de se soumettre aux caresses de Camus. Enfin, il put entendre les plaintes lascives et les gémissements du Gémeaux qui se tortillait de plaisir dans ses bras. A mesure que le temps passait, il prenait vraiment conscience de son amour pour Saga. Il était heureux qu'il ait pris l'initiative car il ne savait pas s'il lui en aurait eu le courage. Il réalisa que de penser à se sentiments pour lui faisait ressentir une sorte pincement douloureux au creux du ventre, que sa gorge se serrait et même que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il avait entièrement léché le ventre dur de Saga, tournant autour du nombril, descendant toujours plus bas. Contre sa poitrine, il sentait les hanches du Gémeaux se coller à lui, frottant son sexe contre lui. Il ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps et l'engloutit jusqu'à la garde alors que ses mains retrouvaient les tétons, plus haut pour les titiller encore. Puis il passa un bras autour de ses reins et l'attira contre son visage. Ainsi, il avait le membre tout au fond de la gorge et ne bougeait plus. Seule sa langue le léchait. Saga sembla prit de convulsions tant cette caresse le rendait fou.

- Hmm… c'est bon… continues…

Camus en avait bien l'intention. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Saga se répande dans sa bouche un poussant un long râle de plaisir. Il laissa le chaud liquide couler dans sa gorge? Il en savoura le goût amer comme s'il s'agissait du plus exquis des nectars. Il laissa enfin le sexe reposer mollement sur la toison bleu foncé et remonta embrasser son amant. Le Gémeaux n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais répondit voracement à ce baiser.

- Regardes-moi, murmura Camus.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime Saga.

Le Gémeaux le dévisagea comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme des étoiles, remplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Il entoura Camus d'un geste vif et le serra dans ses bras puissant, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et son cou. Puis il s'éloigna et embrassa chaque parcelle de son beau visage de façon presque frénétique.

- Camus ! Je t'aime aussi ! Par les Dieux ! Je suis complètement fou amoureux de toi ! Je t'aime si fort !

- Fais-moi l'amour Saga ! Prends-moi !

Il roula sur le coté et s'allongea sur le ventre. Saga, encore bouleversé par les paroles de Camus, se coula sur son dos comme un serpent. Il couvrit sa nuque et ses épaules de baisers, ses mains caressaient ses flancs, son sexe frottait sur ses fesses sans aucune pudeur. Il se redressa et souleva le bassin de son amant. Puis il glissa sa langue jusqu'à l'étroite et si désirable intimité du Verseau. Longtemps, il la prépara pour la détendre. Il prit un tube dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il enduisit l'orifice de gel ainsi que son sexe et se plaça pour enfin prendre possession de ce corps qu'il désirait si violemment. Car oui, son désir de Camus était violent, ardent. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir se maitriser, de le prendre brutalement, emporté par la passion qu'il éprouvait.

Il s'appuya et doucement il sentit les chairs s'écarter pour l'accueillir. Il observait le visage de Camus, près à s'arrêter à la moindre grimace de douleur. Mais à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans son corps, le Verseau ouvrait la bouche dans un cri silencieux de plaisir indicible. Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Saga fut entièrement en lui. Il se redressa sur ses avant bras et coula un regard assombri de désir par dessus son épaule. Alors le Gémeaux commença à bouger. Doucement, des mouvements de petite amplitude, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à son imposante présence. Parce que oui, à ce niveau là, Saga était imposant, plus que la moyenne en tout cas. Mais il avait parfaitement détendu Camus et celui-ci appréciait sans aucun doute. Le Gémeaux laissa son regard errer sur la cambrure affolante des reins, si parfaite, si attirante. Il passa ses mains dessus, pour en éprouver la courbe délicate et sensuelle. Ses mouvements se firent plus profonds, Camus haletait, gémissait à chaque fois qu'il revenait en lui.

Il entraîna le Verseau avec lui et s'allongea sur le coté. Il lui souleva la jambe et poursuivit sa conquête de ce corps. Camus tourna la tête et leurs bouches voraces se trouvèrent. Il ne s'appartenait plus. Il était perdu dans un univers de volupté inouïe, de plaisirs ineffables. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, seul comptait cette merveilleuse colonne de chair chaude et raide qui entrait et sortait de son corps, le désir qu'il avait que ça dure éternellement. Il encourageait Saga de la voix et des hanches, allant à chaque fois à sa rencontre.

A nouveau Saga changea de position. Il l'allongea complètement sur le ventre et il se plaça sur son dos. Camus se souleva sur les coudes pour pouvoir tourner la tête et l'embrasser. Il se laissait totalement diriger, mais il aimait ça. Pas qu'il soit d'une nature soumise, il avait déjà prit certains de ses amants, mais là c'était Saga, l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait lui appartenir, se donner complètement à lui. Ils restèrent plus longtemps dans cette position qui semblait leur convenir à tous les deux. A force de crier et de gémir, la voix de Camus était éraillée, ce qui rajoutait à l'érotisme de leur étreinte.

Finalement, ils se placèrent face à face. Camus noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Saga qui accéléra ses mouvements. Il prit le sexe du Verseau dans sa main et le caressa au même rythme que ces coups de reins.

- Regardes-moi ! J'veux te voir jouir ! murmura Saga

Ces simples mots firent exploser le plaisir de Camus. Il cabra dans les bras du Gémeaux comme un cheval sauvage. Un cria le nom de Saga et se répandit entre leurs ventres, magnifique apothéose d'une étreinte longue et passionnée, éblouissante. Saga, à son tour, rejoint Camus dans la jouissance et se libéra en lui. Hors d'haleine, il se laissa aller sur le corps aimé, encore secoué par le plaisir qu'il venait d'éprouver.

Lentement, après de longues minutes, leur respiration se calma et ils reprirent pieds dans la réalité. Camus serra Saga contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'évaporer.

- Je t'aime… entendit-il faiblement.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il de la même manière comme si un son plus fort aurait détruit la magie de cet instant unique après l'amour.

- C'est toi qui m'as sorti de là.

- De quoi ?

- J'ai senti ton amour. C'était tellement immense et intense ! C'est toi qui m'as arraché au Yomotsu Hirasaka, le puits des morts.

- J'ai juste prié, je savais pas quoi faire d'autre en attendant. Je savais pas que mes sentiments passeraient dans mes prières.

- Tu veux passer ta vie avec moi ?

- Et même au-delà…

Depuis cette soirée, Saga retrouva sa joie de vivre. Il s'était enfin pardonné à lui-même et avait accepté le pardon des autres.

Ah oui ! Quelques semaines plus tard, Camus avait réussi à réserver dans un restaurant français. C'est en costumes sport et décontractés, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes sur leur passage, que les deux Chevaliers, beaux comme des Dieux, entrèrent chez "Maxim's" sur les Champs Elysées.

Excusez du peu…

Fin.


End file.
